Only Way Is To Go Down
by Golden feathers Edward
Summary: DBZHP crossover. Gohan goes to Hogwarts after the cell games and a cold hearted boy that closed himself off from everyone. Angery, sad, and alone can Harry Potter save him from himself? Or will the hissing voice in his head show him the DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

_**Only Way Is To Go Down**_

Running. Thats was all that was going through one boy's mind right then. That was waht he was doing, running, running and running. The boy could feel the wind rushing into his face, through his hair and clothes. Going so fast that a normal person couldnot see.

At the moment the boy was running for a reson, to get away from someone. Suddenly a shadow appeared in fornk of him, stopping with a tumble, falling on his back. The young boy looked up in confusion.

"Your slacking boy," the shadow snerred, "And you call your self a Saiyan."

The boy looked away in anger not wanting the man before him to see that his words inflamed him.

"Vegita, I do have a name you know. Gohan. GO-HAN," the boy sneered back with equal venom, picking himself up. Just after he said that the Saiyan Prince backhanded Gohan, sending him back to the ground.

"Don't talk to me like that again boy, I am your prince, you're only the son of a third class Saiyan," Vegita angrily growled, "Not only the son of a third calss Saiyan but a half Saiyan with the other half a weak worm of a human."

Gohan glared at the Prince of Saiyans with hattred in his black coal eyes, wishing he could kill him at the moment.Vegita noticed this and smirked, knowing that Gohan couldn't do a damn thing after his powers went dormanint after the cell games. Sure he could still go super Saiyan, but could not reach his max power anymore.

"If I hadn't gone into dormaint I would of kicked your rayal ass," gohan muttered to himself.

With Vegita's een hearing, he heard waht the demi-Saiyan said. This enfurriated him. Coming to the boy, he backhanded him again when Gohan got up from the ground for the second time.

"This little match is over," Vegita sated stiffly with a scowl on his face, "now get out of my sight before I beat you to a bloody corps."

Once more getting up form this ground Gohan took off into the air going as fast as possible, letting his anger out by flying till he couldn't anymore.

Ever since Goku died, Vegita made it a richual to force Gohan to spare with him every day for six hours after his studies. Of course his mother, ChiChi, demanded that his studies were more importat and tried to get rid of Vegita, but ended up with a bruised cheack and a death threat. Now six months have passed since then his anger and hatred have grown for the Saiyan Prince. Gohan's kind heart was turning into ice. Slowly the young demi-Saiyan was getting colder, harsher, and meaner with every day. He doesn't talk to his friends anymore or even to his mother now. Most of the time he keeps to himself locked up in his room only coming out when its for food, restroom and the spare with Vegeita.

In a couple of days his birthday will be coming, marking his eleventh year on the Earth, but since he used the time chamber, he already was eleven in body.

Soon Gohan came to a stop at a water fall, ploping himself next to the edge of the water glaring down at the water wit hso much rage.

"That bastard," Gohan whispered in anger, "I'll kill him when I have the chance . . . . . . . . . . dad why did you have to go? We were happy! You should of let up wish you back! But you just abandoned us!"

Gohan jsut looked into the water with a blank expression for hours he heard russling in the bushes. Turning his blank coal eyes he spotted a puple little dragon making its way towards him.A flicker of emotion sparked in his eyes when seeing the dragon.

"Ickeris?"

The little dragon went to his side, nuzzling Gohan on his side, nuzzling Gohan on his chest making a sort of purring sound that soothed the demi-saiyan. Ickeris was the only one that could bring out emotions from Gohan, the only creature the young boy trusted most.

Petting the dragon with tender care, Gohan looked up to the sky and watched the sun set with his only true friend by his side.

---------

"Who would of thought that Kakkarot's brat would act more saiyan then he ever was only in a matter of weeks," Vegita mused out loud. "If I keep pushing him maybe I can make a worrier out of him yet," 'Or I could make him my new mate in a cuople of years. That human harpy of a woman is boring me to no end.'

Smirking to himself, satisfied with his plan, took off to Capsule Corps.

--------

"Interesting," an old man whispered in fasination. "Yes, yes, very interesting."

Reaching for a parchement of paper, the old man wrote swiftly with his white feathered quill. Once done he read over to himself:

Dear Remeus,

I ask of you to be the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher once again this year. The students would love for you to come back. I also ask of you to assist a new first year that my interest you a great deal that concerns your recserch. Respond to this request as soon as possible.

Yours Senceirly,

Albus Dumbledore

"Falkes I trust you will get this to Remeus soon wont you?" Albus spoke to his Pheniox with a sparkle of amusment in his blue ice eyes, the beautiful bird only gave a squake before flying out of the office window.

--------

An hour after the sun setted Gohan played with his pet dragon Ickerus, enjoying the little chase that was going on, since it has been forever since he had played with the little dragon. Ickerus was desperatly trying to snap at the stick the demi-saiyan had in his clutches. Gohan moving away when the cute purple dragon got to close in taking the stick from his grasp. The young eleven year old laughed when Ickerus missed once again in taking the stick from him. So wraped up in his game with Ickerus, Gohan failed to notice an owl following his in the air. After landing to the forest floor, he finally took notice of the irritated owl flying in his direction. Swooping dwon the owl landed on Gohan's shoulder, nipping at his ebony locks, while lifting up one of his talons. Soon the young demi-saiyan noticed the letter atached to it's leg. Frowning in comfuion, he deteched it from the brown owl and looked at it. I seemed to be made of weird type of paper that was yellw-tanish, with fancy writting on the fromt written in green ink.

Mr. G. Son

Middle of the Froest

Mountain Area 438

Japan

The young eleven year old raised a eyebrow, not happy that someone knew exactly were he was. Slowly opening, not really trusting the letter, Gohan unfolded it to reaveal it's contents. He read to hiself:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, Firstclass GrandSorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump. Interational Comfed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Son,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagll,

Deputey Headmistress

Gohan looked sckeptical at the peice of paper in his hands, slowly turning to face Ickerus with a frown on his face. Unnoticed by his little masters stare, the little purple dragon was to busisy looking at the owl in seething anger, thinking that the owl was going to replace him. All the dragon got was a hoot of irritation and smugness form it.

Rolling his eyes at Ickerus' jelousy, Gohan dicieded what the heck, he could use this to get away from home and everything that reminded him of his father, to go somewhere new, where people don't know him at all. So writting a reply, he tied it back to the owl's leg. Before the owl left Gohan took a piece of his sandwitch he had with him and feed some of it to the owl, to Ickerus' displeasure.

Gohan watched the owl dissapeare into the night with a whole new thing to look froward to this year.

--------

Somewhere far from Gohan was another balck haired boy that was not very happy at the moment. His name was Harry Potter. Aka. the-boy-who-lived. The reason why he was not happy was because he had to go back to live with the Dursleys again, instead of living with his godfather. Sure they don't bother him anymore, hell they avoid him like the plegue. It just was that he couldn't see his friends while with the Dursleys, just send letters and resiving them. Harry was bored to death in that house he calls home. He couln't even do magic outside of Hogwarts and it was frustrating. Anymore waiting for the new semester Harry would scream in irritation.

Just as he was going to throw on of his books across the room, his owl, hedwig, swooped in through the small room's window. In her talons was a letter that was a little diferent from his friends letters. Cureous, Harry untied it from the snowy owl and opened it to read:

Dear Harry,

It has been awhile hasn't it. Your ging into your fifth year right? Anyway I'm writing to you because Albus (Dumbledore) has offered me to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts once more. I will be picking you up tomarrow morning to take you to the Borrow to stay for the rest of summer. Oh and before we go there we have to pick up a new student in Japan, so I'll be taking you with me. Hope you don't mind.

-Remeus Lupin

Slowly lowering the letter, Harry had a big smile on his face from the news. Lupin was going to be teaching again! And was going to come for him tomarrow! To say Harry was very thrilled to hear this because he would get anway from the Durslys and spend time with Lupin and his friends before the first term started. But he wondered what this new student was like, was it a boy? A girl? He had to wait and see till tomarrow.

Before going to bed he made sure everything was packed neatly by the window. Hedwig wasa secruly in her cage then Harry went to sleep, excited and looking forward to the next day tomarrow.

Before going to bed he made sure everything was packed neatly by the window. Hedwig was seculy in her cage then Harry went to sleep excited and looking forward to the next day tomarrow.

--------

The next morning Gohan woke up to the smell of his mothers voice, calling his down to breakfest. Draging himself out of bed, he pulled on a pair of fighting pants and a black tanktop then went down to eat breakfest with his mother.

Breakfest was quiet as usual ever since the Cell games. Gohan seemed to notice that his mother kept on twitching and figiting in her seat. Raising an eyebrow at this display of behavior, Gohan scowled when se didn't stop when his was looking straite at her. Anoyed he slamed his fist on the table nearly breaking it and startling ChiChi half to death.

"Do you have somthing to say?" Gohan asked irritated, "because if you don't then I'm leaving for my spar with Vegita."

Pushing his chair back and standing leaving what was left of his food on the plate. Ready to walk out the door with a glare on his facial expression.

"Gohan . . . . . . ," ChiChi called to her son hesintantly.

Stoping in his tracks and turned to his mother with a cold expression on his face. ChiChi shivered when her son stared at her like that. It was like a cold chill of wind in the middle of wnter at its worst.

"Well, say it already I don't have all day mom," Gohan hissed ready to snap with anger.

Sencing her son's limit with trying to keep his anger in check she quickly replied, "I'm pregnet, your going to be a big brother."

Gohan looked at her in surprise then quickly put his mask back in place.

"How long?" the demi-saiyan whispered.

"What?" ChiChi asked in confusion.

"How long have you been pregnet?" Gohan said in anoyance for having to repeat himself.

"I'm three months," ChiChi said quicly.

The young demi-saiyan looked at his mother for a minute with cold couculating coal black eyes. Soon his eyes softened and had a sad spark in the depths of his eyes. This surprised his mother with the change in expression.

"Boy or girl?" Gohan asked softly.

"A boy," his mother replied just as softly, tears streaming down her checks with a small smile on her lips.

Looking to the floor Gohan thought through the things he was told. He would have a little brother in seven months. The problem was that he already got a letter back from the owl saying someone was going to take him to get his things and find a place to stay till the school term starts. He couldn't take it back and wouldn't take it back because he needed to get away from this before he hurt his mother. Ok with his decision he looked up at his mother's tear stained eyes.

"Goten." Gohan stated.

"What?" ChiChi looked up at her son once again in puzzlement.

"A name for the baby," Gohan explained, "Goten."

"Goten . . . . . ," he mother whispered to herself.

He watched his mother silently while she kept on whispering the name that he had suggested to her. Shaking out of his trance Gohan went back to his cold mask, no sign of the person with kind eyes staring at his mother.

"I'm leaving today and I'll not be back till a year from now," Gohan saidou of the blue.

ChiChi looked up sharply nearly giving herself wiplash with a expression of horror on her face. She didn't want to lose her first son too, like she lost her husband.

"Leaving? Won't be back till a whole year?" ChiChi choked out of her dry throat, "Where are you going? Are you going alone? Why are you going?"

ChiChi kept asking question after question and it was wearing thin on the young demi-saiyan's paciants at the moment. Sighing in frustration Gohan held up his hand to hault his mother's questioning.

"Mom. Stop," Gohan comanded with a voice of sereousness.

She did stop with new fresh tears in her eyes. ChiChi noticed that her son had his cold expression back in place and looked away from his cold stare.

"I got a letter yesterday saying that I was excepted to a school i England," he stated firmly, "They will provide me with housing, food and the school uniform along with my books required. I start September 1, but they want to take me tothe school early. I have packed already last night so I'll be leaving right when they get me."

Once finished Gohan watched his mother's reaction with a cold stare, waiting for her to say something before he goes.

"A school? England?" She said shocked, but then turned into a smile, "Gohan I'm proud of you. I'll miss you. Promise to write once in awhile ok?"

Nodding in answer he turned and walked to the door, opening it he paused at the doorway.

"Mom," the demi-saiyan called, "I hope you can shape my little brother into a great person and make sure he doesn't make the same mistakes as me. Tell him I love him when Goten is born for me ok?"

Once again ChiChi was crying with a big smile on her aging face. She nodded at her son's request of her.

"I love you mom," was the last thing he said before taking off into the sky.

Eyes wide with shock once again that day, she started to sob hard. That was the most emotion she has seen on her Gohan's face in nearly six months.

'Maybe this school will bring back my Gohan. If not then his emotions,' she thought.

"I love you too. I love you too . . . my sweet Gohan."

--------

End of chapter 1

Author's Notes: What did you think? OK? I hope so! Remember people not all of things I have put in is actually right with the actual series! Bye! )


	2. Chapter 2

Only Way Is To Go Down

**Chapter two: Meeting Harry Potter and going to Diagon Alley**

"Your late boy," Vegita growled out arms across his chest.

Gohan sneered to his reply not saying anything, just glaring daggers at the prince. He was ready for Vegita to make his move first; usually they started out with exchanging blows for an hour till Gohan couldn't fight back. Then that's when the chase begins, Vegita would give him about a twenty-minute heads start before going after the demi-saiyan and beat him till be couldn't walk anymore. Basically it was a game of cat and mouse.

As predicted the prince made the first move by a direct attack to the younger saiyan's ribs. And as usual he could not doge. The wind was knocked out of him; Gohan fell to his knees coughing for a few seconds then taking a swing at Vegita's face but missed horribly. Searching around for the older saiyan Gohan got in a stance of defense waiting for Vegita to strike again. Soon he tensed up when he felt the saiyan prince from behind. Ducking was his option and then he tried to kick the older saiyan's feet out from under him. It would have worked if Vegita didn't jump up into the air, floating meters away from him. Vegita smirked then disappeared only to reappear in front of Gohan. He slammed his knee into the side of Gohan's head, his body sailing into trees and boulders, shattering them with his momentum. The young demi-saiyan was starting to get angry because Vegita was going harder on him and he hated it when he did. It meant more wounds and scars to add to his collections of growing injuries. Not wanting to get more damaged, Gohan powered up as much as he could till he reached his super saiyan form; black ebony hair turning to bright gold locks, coal crystal eyes turning into sea green gems. His aurora was surrounding him like a big flame to a candle.

"Well if you're going to get serious then I should as well, huh brat?" Vegita taunted with a more evil like smirk gracing his sharp face

He too was with gold hair that looked like a flame with icy sea green eyes. Once again they were exchanging blows. After about an hour and a half, longer then usual, they stopped the spar. Gohan was panting hard; he couldn't keep his super saiyan form anymore and dropped to his knees, trying to take in much air as he could. The demi-saiyan looked up at Vegita with hate radiating from his body; he shakily stood up and waited for the prince of saiyans to give him a signal when to start running.

"Let's add a few new things to our game why don't we," Vegita said startling Gohan because he usually started running around this time.

The young boy looked at the saiyan is suspicion, not liking new things when concerning his training with Vegita. The older man had a weird glint in his eyes that he couldn't put his finger on at all. It was an emotion that he wasn't familiar with and it unnerved him quit a bit. Suddenly his body sent out a big pulse wave of power, surprising Gohan and even Vegita. This confused the demi-saiyan very much. He didn't know where it came form, his body just released something, but he didn't know what.

"Run," Vegita hissed though his teeth, snapping the young saiyan out of his confusion.

Realizing that was the signal to the beginning of the chase, he sprinted as fast as he could while almost dead on his feet. Faster than the human eye can see Gohan was gone, somewhere deep in the woods. Vegita stayed back waiting for the twenty-minute wait. He decided to ponder what that pulse that came from Gohan's body was. Soon it hit him; smirking Vegita looked into the direction the boy went to escape.

"What a surprise," muttering to himself smugly, "It seems you're a breeder."

'I'll positively have Gohan as my mate,' he thought smirking more then ever.

"Let the courting begin."

---------------------------

'What the hell was that feeling?" he thought while trying to keep his power level as low as possible. 'That pulse of energy was not really part of my own power . . . . . . what was it?'

He was about to cross the waterfall where he was yesterday when he heard a popping sound and running directly into another boy. Eyes widening in alarm they both crashed and tumbled to the grassy floor limbs tangled together.

"Umm . . . looks like we found him," Lupin laughed, lacking anything else to say at the moment.

"Ow," the black messy haired boy moaned.

Opening his jade-green eyes, Harry found another boy on top of him, sitting in his lap when he sat up with the young boy. The young demi-saiyan was panting, hurting from his injuries inflicted on him from Vegita. Not even noticing the boy holding him up Gohan swiftly disappeared from his lap only to reappear ten meters away from the people he ran into, literarily. Both Lupin and Harry were stunned at him vanishing then being in another place within seconds.

Breath slowing some Gohan stared coldly at the strangers in front of him, wondering if they were a threat. He didn't feel them before he knocked in to them and he usually can feel others near by.

"Who are you?" Gohan demanded coldly glaring at them.

"Well, we were here to pick you up to take you to Hogwarts Mr. Son," Lupin replied nervously.

The boy they were directed to pick up was different from any first year; he acted like a withdrawn cold adult. His eyes were as cold as frozen ice.

"You're my transportation?" Gohan asked slowly, letting his guard loosen a bit, "you sure came at a bad time to play pick-me-up."

"Why is that?" Harry spoke up first of the two with puzzlement on his face.

"Because I'm in the middle of something that does not concern you," was his remark back.

Gohan desperately wanted to leave right then because his saiyan side was screaming at him to run as far as he could before Vegita caught him.

That was when they noticed that the young boy before them was hurt. Acting quickly, Lupin pulled out a bottle that contained a potion that healed anything physically. Slowly he edged closer to the, not so stable to them boy.

"Mr. Son it seems you're injured," Lupin stated bluntly, "I want to help you," Gohan snorted at that comment, "this is a potion that will heal your wounds, ok? I'll just put it right here-"

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Gohan shouted taking Professor Lupin to the ground.

Harry watched the young boy tackle his teacher to the ground, exactly when he saw a bright big energy impact the place were Lupin was a few seconds ago. Eyes wide, Harry rushed to their side helping both people to sit up.

"What in bloody hell was that!" Lupin cursed sitting up with the help of his student and friend, potion still in hand.

The young saiyan didn't reply, just looked behind Harry with the most heated gazed you've ever seen. Both blinking in confusion they turned their sight to where the demi-saiyan's was coming face to face with a man. He was shorter then Harry but taller then Gohan by a few inches, with black flame looking hair. Eyes black as black could be, he was quite handsome in a way. He wearing a tight one piece spandex covering his whole body, the color black; piece of armor plating going around his midsection with white gloves and boots.

"I know you can do better then this boy," the man with flaming hair stated to Gohan with a sneer.

"Are you crazy Vegita! You could have killed him if I didn't move him out of the way!" Gohan yelled angrily at Vegita, forgetting why he was running from him, human side taking charge in his mind, "In the beginning we made a deal that we wouldn't involve any innocents in are battles!"

"Well it's his own damn fault that he couldn't doge that," Vegita sneered back, a bit disappointed that he still cared about the human on this planet and glaring at the strangers that interrupted the courting.

"Umm . . . excuse me but what in bloody hell is going on?" Harry asked in frustration, he never encountered anything like this before in his life. "What was that light? How did you get hurt? How the HELL did you move so fast hurt without using a spell to teleport!"

Vegita just humped and continued glaring at Harry and Lupin. Gohan just sighed in frustration, with all this questioning, not wanting to explain on bit to the two strangers that were suppose to take him to Hogwarts. So he sat on the grass looking over his injures

Lupin walked over to the demi-saiyan holding out the potion to the young boy that he was going to give to him before Vegita attacked. This caused said older saiyan to growl with anger a how close he was to Gohan, glaring even harder, straight at Lupin. His look promising great pain if he even tried to make a move on his intended mate.

Gohan ignored Vegita's growls and looked at the small bottle in suspicion but also in curiosity. Taking it from his grip he examined it them opened the cork, looking inside the liquid had a baby blue color to it with no smell. Before drinking he gave a glare to Lupin then drowned half of it, then threw it to Vegita knowing he got in a few shots in. Vegita glared at the bottle for awhile before swallowing the rest of the contents then crushed the glass bottle in his hand ignoring the stunned Lupin's and Harry's gaze.

A few seconds later wounds started healing, not only their current injures healed but their past injures liked scars, not healed right bones and last was the re-growth of their saiyan tails.

Vegita felt something familiar curl around his thigh and looked down, it was his tail! He was shocked at the development even his body felt good as new. The Sensu beans never were that effective. The prince of saiyans was not the only one to notice he grew his tail. Both wizards looked in a mixture of confusion and shock. Seeing that the older man has a tail they checked to see if Gohan had one too. Confirming their guess the demi-saiyan had one too, swaying back and forthwith Gohan looking at it in what they thought was shock and horror when it was awe and happiness. Snapping out of his shock Vegita reflexively curled his tail around his waist, smirking with satisfaction that he had his pride back with being a saiyan again.

"Did I mess up the potion? I know I put the right ingredients in," Lupin muttered to himself. Looking to the two saiyans apolitically. "I'm sorry I must have somehow put something else in to have you grow tails or something. I'll fix that right away."

"What are you mumbling about mutt, I was born with it," Vegita snapped, crossing his arms across his chest smirking as Lupin froze when he called him mutt and when the older saiyan said they had their tails since birth.

"Mutt?" Harry spoke up staring at Vegita with narrowed eyes, slowly pulling his wand out.

"Well he smells like a wolf," Gohan explained from behind Lupin scaring him out of his skin, while the demi-saiyan was staring at the older wizard, tail lazily swishing once in a while curling around his thigh.

Lupin drew his wand out, in reflex on Gohan wary of the boy. The werewolf knew now why Albus said he was interesting. Gohan just stared at the wand coldly then disappearing again. Bewildered Lupin turned around to see the boy sitting on the grass a few meters away looking at an object in his hand. Noticing it was his wand, Lupin glanced at his hand to confirm that it was not in his grip anymore, but in the demi-saiyans.

"A stick?" Gohan said eyebrow raised in a way that said 'you got to be kidding me' look.

"I'm sorry, you startled me," the wizard laughed nervously, "and it's a wand Mr. Son."

Gohan looked skeptical, Vegita just snorted and Harry was giving the older Saiyan wary glances. That was when the demi-saiyans body pulsed once more, this time stronger than the last. The wizards felt a shiver run down their spines at the intense feeling of want and lust well up in the pit of their beings; Vegita just closed his eyes, tail twitching in desire. Gohan was just confused and frustrated, not knowing what it was.

"What was that?" Harry panted out feeling the after affects of the wave of energy. Lupin nodded also wanting to know.

Snapping his eyes open Vegita glared at the humans getting very possessive with Gohan after the wave of energy.

"Ignore it, it will go away soon," the saiyan snapped a little grumpily.

The young saiyan looked at Vegita strangely but pushed it aside thinking it was a saiyan phase he was going though.

"Umm . . . Ok," the-boy-who-lived replied uncertainly.

"Oh! How rude of us! I forgot to introduce our selves," Lupin smiled switching the topic, "I'm Remeus Lupin. I'll be teaching The Defense Against the Dark Arts class at Hogwarts."

"I'm Harry Potter, going into my fifth year at Hogwarts. Nice to meet you," Harry greeted politely.

"I'm Son Gohan," the young boy bowed not wanting to be rude, "That's Vegita over there, the one that has a scowl plastered to his face."

Vegita sneered then looked away in anger thinking how that spawn of Kakorrot was going to pay for that with an extra beating.

"Brat," the older saiyan hissed.

Gohan just smirked.

"Well are you ready to go Mr. Son?"

"Gohan."

"What?"

Call me Gohan," the ebony haired boy stated.

"Ok Gohan, ready to leave to get you housing and your supplies for school?" Remeus asked looking gently at Gohan.

"What the hell do you mean by leaving?" Vegita growled in anger, "You still have to finish this little game, brat."

"I'm leaving to go to school in England for a year," Gohan said coldly glaring at the other saiyan in defense.

"Hump fine," grunting and turning away, "Next time when I see you, you better of gotten stronger and when I mean next time I mean real soon," he warned tail end bristling, and then he just disappeared.

"Don't mind the disappearing act, it's natural around here," Gohan stated coolly walking next to them, his soft looking tail right behind him.

"Alright then, we all ready?" Remeus asked looking at both youths in front of him and getting a nod from both of them.

Taking his wand out (was given back to him) and a piece of string, Lupin then whispered 'transporto' under his breath and a stream of white light hit the string.

"Ok everyone grab on," Lupin instructed.

Gohan snorted in bewilderment but reached out to take a hold of the string. What he didn't expect was a sharp pull at his navel area, jerking him into a colorful light swirling around him. After being thrown into the colorful mass, he was surprised that he found himself in a grungy looking tavern instead of an open clearing of the forest.

The place was kind of gloomy in its own way with a nice atmosphere that the young demi-saiyan could get to liking in the near future. Looking around he saw a few people wearing robes of some kind talking among them selves like nothing happened when that appeared.

Gazing to the side of him staring at Lupin who seemed to look a little queasy, and Harry just looked like was going to be sick.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that awful feeling no matter how many times I went though it," Harry gasped out clutching his stomach.

"What exactly was it that we went though?" the eleven year old asked, not even batting an eye at the transportation.

"That was a port key. Nasty little things that they are but can help when you want to reach far away places in a matter of seconds," Remeus explained while getting his regular color back and walking to a back exit.

They were out side in a back ally facing a dead end, but didn't question in, just waited for the older wizard to do something.

Lupin walking up to said dead end wall while hearing him mutter to him self 'three up . . . two across . . .' then the young boy tuned out the rest of his muttering not really interested and just stared at the brick wall.

Once he was tapping the last brick with his wand the bricks that he got done touching quivered in the middle and a small hole appeared, it grew wider and wider, a second latter they were facing an archway large enough to even fit Gohan's grandfather the Ox King, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome to Diagon Ally, Gohan," the old werewolf announced smiling along with Harry.

To say Gohan was impressed with the sight of many shops lined together. There were shops that sell robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments that the young eleven year old could not identify, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon and more that he couldn't see.

Stepping into the arch way the three walked down to a big white building that was a bit crooked with the words 'Gringotts' in bold gold letters.

"Harry?" he called to the messy, black haired boy next to him looking at him calculatingly, "What is Gringotts?" Gohan asked tail uncurling under his tank top in a more comfortable potion.

"Oh that's right, well Gringotts is a wizardry bank where you get your money or exchange muggle money for wizardry money," Harry explained casually already use to the young demi-saiyan cold exterior, "It is the safest place for anything important. . . well besides Hogwarts, but Hogwarts is the safest place, safer then Gringotts."

"You don't say," Gohan replied absently still looking at the building. 'I didn't notice it before but this whole area is giving off a strange amount of energy.'

They walked into the strange building to come across the most wired little creatures he has seen, he had seen different kinds of aliens when he was on Namek but they seemed familiar like from a book has read when he was yet but a small child of four.

"What are those things," he asked looking warily at the creatures when they got to close, making his tail slash wildly in his shirt.

Harry seemed to notice his wary glances at the creatures especially when he could visibly see his tail moving around in the eleven year old's shirt. He laughed silently, eyes sparkling in amusement at Gohan's reaction, but he also held sympathy for the younger boy, for he had once been in a similar situation. Then he answered Gohan's question.

"Those are goblins," Harry answered in a low tone, not wanting one of the goblins to hear him for they would take offence. "Best suited to work here very strict and a bit rude, but they get things that have to be done, well done."

Walking up to an unoccupied booth, Lupin grunted to get the goblins attention. The cunning creature looked up sharp eyes swiping a quick look at the three pausing at Gohan for a moment then set his quill down, long fingers curling with one another looking to the werewolf waiting for his request.

"Harry Potter would like to withdraw money from his vault," Remeus requested, "and I would like to withdraw money from my vault and the schools vault for muggle family students please."

"Do Mr. Potter and yourself have your key?" asked the goblin with piercing eyes.

"Yes sir," Harry replied pulling a gold key from his pocket of his robes and handing it over to the goblin.

"Yes and both mine and the key for the new student Son Gohan," he said also handing both keys over.

"Very well then," the goblin confirmed, handing back the keys, "I will have someone take you down to the three vaults. Griphook!"

Another goblin came ready to lead them to their destinations.

"Could you stay here Gohan?" Lupin asked. "I'll bring your money to you ok?"

"Fine," he mumbled out reluctantly, not really wanting to stay behind.

"Thank you, we won't be long," he chirped, "Come along Harry."

The saiyan watched them disappear into a door way leaving him behind. The reason he was so reluctant to be left behind because he could latterly 'feel' all the goblins around him staring at him warily like him them in small little glance they threw at him a few minutes. It seemed that they could sense something different about him that was not commonly what they usual feel, questioning if he was a normal wizard.

Gohan was wary of them and paying his alert attention on them so much that he didn't even notice his tail coming out from under his shirt lashing this way and that in agitation. Even more goblins were glancing at him straight forward now and more cautiously when seeing his tail. Soon he started to out right glare at them, scaring them away with a snarl at his lips. While some just let their eyes widen a faction making them think that he was a threat that should be avoided.

"It seems that they are frightened of you. I have never in all my years seen them scared of anything, not even Voldemort," a voice spoke in front of him.

Gohan looked up to rest his glare on a man with long pale blond hair. He seemed to be wearing very expensive clothing with a walking stick/cane at his side carrying a few bags of money with him.

"What do you want?" the demi-saiyan hissed a dark look coming over his features.

The man just chuckled in amusement.

"Your very brave or very foolish to talk like that to me for a first year," the blond man smirked, "I just wanted to see what was the matter with theses bitter creatures to come across a boy, a first year no less, to be the cause of their behavior."

All that the young demi-saiyan did was glare hard at the man. Just then he felt one of the goblins come to close and on reflex turned quickly around to face the goblin that eeped and scampered off. He glared as it scrambled away from him, his tail lashing like an irritated cats would.

The man behind him gave a small gasp but Gohan heard him. Turning to him he noted that the blond was looking to the side of him, staring at his silky tail swishing faster then before.

"A tail?" the blond frowned, "got hit with a curse boy," he mocked giving him a cold stare.

"I was born with it," Gohan snapped giving an even colder look then the older man, the hair on his tail bristling up.

"Interesting, I would have never guessed," he said thoughtful, "I think I like you boy," Gohan just snorted at that comment, "Judging by your personality you fit to for a Slitheren. Hope to hear from you in the near future."

"Whatever," Gohan sneered, very grumpy from being around these goblins to long then he liked.

"Oh before I forget I'm Lucius Malfoy," Malfoy said in smugness. "What is your name boy?"

"Gohan. Son Gohan," the demi-saiyan smirked amused that this man was talking to him even after giving him the most deadly glare that even pickalo would stay clear from but this man didn't seem fazed by this, earning his respects.

"Then fare well Gohan I hope you meet my son while at Hogwarts," Lucius said over his shoulder then walked out of Gringotts.

Still smirking he decided that he could have real fun here after all at Hogwarts. Leaning on a wall he looked around once more, nothing better to do right then. That was when he caught engraved words into the wall across from him that made him smirk even more, snorting at the nonsense it said. It read:

Gringotts

Enter stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take but not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

'I bet dad could get in without them knowing in a snap,' he mused to himself, 'Not that he would steal anything though.'

His amused look fell when he thought of his father. Goku's death was still painful in his mind. Scowling at himself he decided to just stare blankly and his tail wiggled in front of him to occupy himself form said memories of his dad. Gohan only stayed that way for a few minutes when Lupin and Harry came out of the same door they went into.

"I hope you didn't wait too long," Lupin looked apolitically, "Here, this is the money that Hogwarts provides for new wizards entering the school that have muggle parent to pay for your supplies."

Instinctively the demi-saiyan griped the bag with his tail startling Remeus who almost forgetting about him having one. His tail retracted to bring the bag to his hand and stared at the man's expression with amusement on his face.

"Say why didn't you have a tail when we went to get you?" the werewolf asked curiously. The boys amused expression dropped to turn cold with irritation.

"When I was four they cut it off," he answered coldly once again wrapping his tail around his waist under his black tank top hiding it from sight.

"Why?" Harry asked wanting to know more about this boy who he had just met. 'Why would they cut it off? I think he looks cute with it,' he thought. Then it hit him like a speeding curse, he just called another boy CUTE!

Harry looked away trying to hide his blush; luckily Gohan didn't seem to notice his blush or just didn't care.

"That's none of your business," Gohan hissed at both older wizards.

"Sorry. . . . . ," Harry said and it disappointed that Gohan didn't seem to like him one bit, hell, he looked like he didn't like anyone!

"Well let's switch to something else," Remeus suggested trying to ease the tension brought up from the question that seemed to get a bad reaction from the first year, "Do both of you have your list?"

"Yes," both of them said in union along trying to forget their last conversation.

"Alright let's go to-," Lupin began.

"I'm going to get my supplies on my own see you in an hour," Gohan said in a dead pan tone saying 'I'm doing this alone so back off. I don't need your help.' tone.

Before Lupin could protest the eleven year old disappeared from sight. Sighing in exasperation, the older wizard motioned Harry to follow him to get his new set of robes. Hesitating the-boy-who-lived looked in the direction the demi-saiyan went him mind on him ever since they left the wizardry bank.

'Do I really like guys?' was his thoughts before he went after Professor Lupin.

--------

Gohan was walking down the brick walk way looking around getting use to his surroundings. Pulling out his letter and turned to the second page that he didn't see the first time, reading to himself:

Uniform

First year students will require:

1) Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2) One plain pointed hat (black) for a day wear

3) One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4) One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Course Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

"The Standard Book of Spells" (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

"A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot Magic Theory" by Emeric Switch

"One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi" by Phyllida Spore

"Magical Drafts and Potions" by Arsenius Jigger

"Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" by Newt Scamander

"The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection" by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal vials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring a owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BOOMSTICKS.

"Might as well get my books first," he mumbled to himself the tip of his tail twitching when ever someone brushed against him.

Searching for a book store Gohan's sharp eyes soon located one. On the front said 'FLOURISH AND BLOTTS.' Walking in he was shocked to see the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all.

To say Gohan was in luxury with all these books that seemed to call to him. He may not act it but he loved to read a good book as often as possible at home. He saw different titles that were interesting and others just plain ridiculous that he thought was a waste of time. Some titles were amusing to Gohan like "How to Raise Super Powerful Alien Children" some were eye catching like "Aliens That Have Come to Earth."

First h got the books that he needed, stacked in his arms not even breaking a sweat then went to the far back of the shop to look at other books that would interest him, to read in his spare time between classes and so on. Seeing a few Gohan set his books he had down on the floor so he could use both of his hands. Skimming through the spines of the books he suddenly froze on a book that made him look on in shock. The book was very small and thin like there wasn't enough information but enough to be put into a small book. The title on the spine was "A Visit to Another Planet: Vegita". The demi-saiyan shakily reached out and pulled the book out looking at the silk cover, in tiny print the title was shown and below it was the author, FireCracker KLee. This seemed to ease his shock and bring an amused smirk to his lips, like come on who would name their kids FireCracker?

Getting three more books for his own entertainment and one other with the same author and gathering his books to head to the register to pay. After paying for his books he took out a capsule that he got from Bulma a couple of years ago, pushing a button on the top then throwing it on the floor. It made a POOF sound smoke going in the air. Clearing, it revealed a big trunk. Setting his books in said trunk and capsulated it, ignoring the shocked stares that were directed at him. Next were his robes. Searching the shops, he soon found 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.'

Gohan came out fifteen minutes later, Madam Malkin saying that his robes would be done in half an hour. So it was off to get his required cauldron, one set glass or crystal phials, a telescope, one set brass scales and not to forget his pet. Before going to get his pet and after getting all of his stuff he picked up his made set of robes for school and other picked out robes for fancy occasions.

Soon he was at the pet shop with the sign 'Eeylops Owl Emporium,' this seemed to confuse him a bit, why? Because it's called 'Eeylops OWL Emporium' when there was more kinds of animals then owls in the dark shop, but soon shrugged it off and walked in. There were different kinds of animals in the shop like owls (obviously), cats, snakes, rats, toads, eagles, and regular birds. Gohan even saw some dog or puppy in the back seeming to be the only K-9 in the shop. Curious he walked to the back, tail twitching in curiosity. Staring into the pin he got a big sock, the puppy had three heads and six pair of eyes staring right back at him, to say he was stumped. He saw dinosaurs, big giant cats, and saber tooth tigers, even dragon's but never a three headed dog that seemed to still be a puppy. Looking closely at the young puppy, he noticed it had midnight black fur and blood colored eyes for all six of them. They seemed to like Gohan, all three heads yipping jumping to reach for the demi-saiyan, short tail wagging in excitement.

"Well, would ye look at that," the brown haired woman at the register said in amazement, "That pup never reacted that way to any other customers just growled a lot, even Hagrid couldn't get close enough to pet in before it started growling and snapping at him."

"How much?" Gohan suddenly said petting the eager pup, all heads fighting to be petted first.

"Excuse me?" the woman asked in bewilderment.

"I said how much for him," the young eleven year old said again annoyed then returning to the whining three headed puppy.

"I'm sorry, but I can't sell you that animal sir," she replied strained, "he is much to dangerous for a boy like you and they grow very big that it could kill-"

"How much?" Gohan grounded out anger in his voice, tail coming out puffing out two sizes bigger, while cutting her off, "I can handle him myself."

"But sir-," the woman argued.

"How much damn it," he hissed eyes taking a bluish-greenish tint narrowing on the person preventing him from have the young pup.

The demi-saiyan was just about to throw his humanity out the window and blow up this stupid woman and get it over with but held on with controlled prevision. His tail was lashing about violently, he was extremely angry thinking how can these humans be so dense and he was at least half of one. Even electricity was coming off his body taking one step closer to the woman warning her that his control on his anger was hanging of the end of its line.

After realizing her mistake the brown haired witch started to sweat, scared out of her mind of this boy.

"One h-hundred g-galleons sir," she stuttered in fright.

Pulling out the amount, he paid and picked up the three headed puppy that was licking his face all over in affection. Gohan gave a secret smile to his new friend.

The only reason he had the money to buy the creature was that he brought his whole savings with him from home, saving up for not meant to be future and exchanged all of it for wizardry money after getting his robes, creating his own vault now.

Holding the puppy he bought two more pets, one being a beautiful silver snake with golden eyes, the second one was an owl with black feathers and clear silver eyes, and to the witches shock they were all showing high affection to their new master without knowing him more than three minutes.

After purchasing his pets he walked out of the shop and into an ally. Juggling the caged owl and three headed puppy, he brought his first two fingers to his head, using Instant transmission and disappearing from Diagon Alley.

A few seconds and the demi-saiyan were brought to a wide field at the edge of a dark forest. Looking around he spots a big castle on the other side of a big lake. Thinking this was a good spot he set his three headed dog down, letting it play in the open. Then he opened the cage that his owl was in and letting it fly freely. His attention was finally brought to his new snake around his neck. Gently Gohan set the snake down letting it slither in the grass. After the snake got two feet away it turned around and started at his master with its golden eyes.

"Tttthanksss forrr lettting mee ssstreach my body," the snaked hissed.

"You're welcome," Gohan smiled not one bit surprised but interested. "But I should give you a name."

Pondering a good name while his snake waited patiently. Gazing down at the snake with calculating eyes he wondered what to call him.

"How about Anubis?" the demi-saiyan asked pleased with his choice, "I think it's a name that came form Egypt."

"Ssssssure why not," was Anubis' reply and slithered off to explore.

That was when his owl landed o his shoulder nipping at his ear. Smiling he decided to name her.

"I'll call you Pa Pa," he laughed, "because you remind me of Mr. Po Po," he got a soft hoot as his reply, flapping away to bask in its freedom.

Looking out in the open field Gohan spotted his last pet, the three headed puppy, running around all three heads barking at a running pack of squirrels. Seeing his master's gaze it ran to the boy wagging its small little tail.

"Its settled your name is going to be Cerberus," Gohan said in laughter, crouching down and petting his pet, "You three are my friends along with Ickeris. You four are the only ones I well ever trust now, no one else."

End of chapter 2

Authors Notes: Sorry it took to long to update! It's just that I was lazy and typing all that I wrote is pretty damn boring after a while and it kills my hand! I'll try to get the third chapter up but no promises though! Good so far? Hope so! Longer then my first chapter got really carried away! Well bye!


	3. Chapter 3

DBZHP crossover. Gohan goes to Hogwarts after the cell games and a cold hearted boy that closed himself off from everyone. Angery, sad, and alone can Harry Potter save him from himself? Or will the hissing voice in his head show him the wrong path?

By: Golden Feathers Edward. Don't forget it!

Disclaimer: I don't own none of the things I put in here but the weird plot so there.

AN: I'm starting to put these on the front because I can so don't argue and say it's a waste of space although I know your right. I took so long because I was having a very bad block on this story so give suggestions. Oh and I was too lazy to type the rest of it that I wrote on paper so I'm just not going to write it on paper first anymore.

_**Only Way Is To Go Down**_

Chapter three: A new wand or is it wands?

Once more Gohan was on the stone path ways of Diagon Alley. All he had to get was his wand. Walking a little farther down, he came across Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as Gohan stepped inside. It almost looked empty except for a single, spindly chair. There where shelves upon shelves of small narrow boxes stacked atop of each other reaching the ceiling.

When reaching the counter Gohan felt a tug from two directions, one to the right were there was some display cases and the other from the depths of the shop in the far back.

"I need a wand," Gohan stated flatly, turning around to face the stunned old man.

"Fascinating," the man said to himself, "You don't only have a tail, which is not magically attached, but noticed my presence. Most Auroras are not even aware of my presence much less a first year."

Gray stromy eyes watching him with curiosity and excitement.

"Let's just say I'm not like most people ok. Now about my wand," the demi-saiyan said business like.

"Yes, yes, your wand," he muttered to himself thinking deeply, "What is your name? And which is your wand hand?"

"My name is Son Gohan," he answered coldly, "As for my wand hand I'm right handed if that's what you mean," holding up his right arm.

Instantly a tape measure appeared and started to measure the length of his arm and other odd places like his tail or hair which to him had nothing to do with getting a wand. The old man hurried to the back and came with a load of narrow boxes in his arms. Setting them down on the counter and plucked one on top.

"Here, ten and a quarter inches made of willow. Very swishy good with Charm work. With the core of Unicorn hair," Ollivander explained handing it to Gohan.

Gohan stood there wand in hand not really sure what he was suppose to do.

"Well? Don't just stand there give it a wave," the old man urged.

Shrugging he started to raise it but to only have the wooden stick blow up in his hand bits of the pieces falling to the floor. The owner stared in wide eyes shock at this new turn in events.

"Hummmm . . . . . seems that it wasn't even strong enough to compare to your power," he stated in surprise and excitement hurrying back to the pile of narrow boxes and bring back another wand, "Here, eleven inches, made of mahogany wood, pliable a little more power good for Transfiguration core is the feather of a Griffin."

Once the young boy tried it the wand cracked horribly tip blowing right off. Gohan just sighed in annoyance scowl on his face.

"Not that one either," he muttered fetching another one, "How about this one? Sixteen inches made of holly. Nice and supple, core is a phoenix feather."

The wand that was handed to him just burst up into a flame of inferno when the eleven year old used it to fall to the floor in ashes. This kept going for an hour either the wand burst into flames, disintegrated, cracked, exploded or the shop keeper just yanked it out of his hands before he could do anything to it. With each wand it got the old man happier then ever can be and Gohan more ready to kill someone with each passing second. In the end it was the boy himself that found his wand.

In the back of the boy's mind that pulled at him still increased ten folds calling the young demi-saiyan in two directions in the wand shop. He really wanted to seek out both pulls even more then he did at the beginning but Gohan was stuck in the front trying wand after wand.

"You're a tough one to pair a wand up with," the old man chirped grey stormy eyes sparkling, "Very tricky . . I wonder . . . "

The old man vanished into the back of the shop. Raising an eyebrow at this but shrugged in off and waited with a short leash on his temper. Three minutes later Ollivander showed up with an unusual metal narrow box instead of a regular cardboard box the other wands were in which looked to be pulsing with power. You could see with your own eyes the waves of power coming off it.

"This wand has been pasted down through my family for a few generations waiting for it's rightful owner for more than four thousand years," the old man in a trance like tone eyes glazed over, "My great grandfather was the one to make this one. He was in space at the time when they first found a way to get to other planets, but sadly that method was lost long ago."

Setting in down on the smooth counter and removed the lid of the metal box. Inside revealed an all black wand while the handle was a blood red, golden markings around the bottom and top of the wand. What was written on it was unknown to the people of this time a long forgotten language not of this planet. Gohan admired the long slender wand with his eyes in awe. The feeling that he was getting form it felt familiar but yet not at the same time. It seemed it was one of the pulling sensations he felt when he first entered the shop.

"My father that heard from his father, told me it was very difficult, for my great grandfather, to get the materials to make this wand," he said to the demi-saiyan, "It's eleven and a half inches made of two types of special cherry wood from the planet my great grandfather visited. One is the Bloody Cherry tree and the other was the Death Cherry tree. It was one of the hard things to get for my father said they were actually alive like a moving animal just like are common womping willow here in the magical community. Amazingly this wand is insanely powerful, capable of doing any type of magic you can imagine."

All this was fascinating to Gohan and impressed him that these witches and wizards could get to another planet with civilization while the normal humans could not. As much as this intrigued him he still wanted to know what the hell that feeling was that felt so familiar to him yet but not at the same damn time! He had no choice but to push that to the side and focus on the shop keeper once more before he missed anything important.

"The core of this wand still is most fascinating thing to me," the shriveled old man continued, "Very unusual, the tail hair of a saiyan prince."

Gohan tensed up in surprise eyes widening a fraction well that answered that question why it felt familiar.

'No wonder,' he thought, 'it kind of felt like Vegita but it wasn't, it was the aura of a prince over four thousands years ago.'

"Are you alright son?" Ollivander asked concern in his stormy grey eyes.

Flashback

"Are you alright son?" warm concerned black eyes stared at the four year old little boy.

"Yes daddy, I'm ok," the little boy sniffled picking himself up tail curling around his left arm.

"That's good come one it's just head," Goku chirped holding his hand out to his son.

Taking his small hand into the much bigger one both walked a few more steps and came upon a cave. The black haired man moved forward but was held back form walking any farther by a resisting Gohan.

"Huh?" Goku looked back at his son and noticed a frightened look on his face.

"I don't want to go in there daddy," the young boy trembled in fright, "There's monsters in there."

"It's ok Gohan I'll always protect you from any thing that scares you," Goku stated cheerfully picking up his son and settling him on his shoulders. Both ventured into the dark cave.

End Flashback

'Easy to make that promise isn't it father,' the demi-saiyan thought bitterly, 'your dead now. Nothing but a liar.'

"Hey are you all right Mr. Son?" the old man asked again.

"I'm fine," Gohan snapped energy crackling around him from his pent up rage the just shook off all those painful memories, "Just let me try the wand already."

Looking a little startled but the old man complied and handed the wand to the demi-saiyan. When it was in his hand he felt the power and started to glow golden nearly forcing him to go into his super saiyan form. There was a crash of glass breaking in the background and at the corner of Gohan's eye he spotted an object speeding right towards him but swiftly caught it in his free hand. Once in his grasp Gohan felt another pulse of power going through his body sending shivers of delight down his spine to the tip of his tail. Looking down at said object to discover it was a full black wand handle and all, polished beautifully.

"Impossible," the stormy grey eyed old man muttered, "That was Salazar Slitheren's wand. Twelve and a quarter inches made of rare dark shadow wood dark, but very strong and flexible best at the dark arts magic core: fang of a Basilisk King."

"I'll take both of them," Gohan said impassively, "How much?"

"Both one hundred and fifty gellions each," he replied automatically still in awe.

To say that was extremely expensive but the young half saiyan didn't know that and really didn't care. Giving the right amount of money he walked towards the exit to leave till the old man called after him.

"Who are you really? What 'are' you?" the man whispered not really expecting an answer.

Stopping in his tracks Gohan smirked in amusement

"I already told you my name. Gohan," he hissed in amusement but yet annoyance, "As for what I am that's none of your businesses. Let's just say I'm not all human."

With those last words he was gone. All that was in the room was a stunned old man and his merchandise. Sitting down heavily on the only stool in the small shop the store keeper was in deep thought.

"Son Gohan," he muttered to himself, "You will go great or terrible things. More then Harry Potter or dare I say You-Know-Who."

--------

"Where is he Professor Lupin?" Harry asked a little impatient looking around for the black haired first year.

"I don't know, he said to meet us back here in an hour, but it seems he's two hours late," was Lupin's answer also loosing some of his own patients.

After getting all the supplies Harry needed for the school year they went back to the location where Gohan last was seen when he disappeared from them deciding to go shopping on his own. Now here they were waiting for the demi-saiyan to show up after two hours of waiting.

Harry sighed and leaned against on e of the wooden pillars holding up a Ramada of some kind shading a stand selling potion ingredients for low price and waited for the new student to show up. After about five minutes The-Boy-Who-Lived felt a soft object suddenly brush up against the back of neck; giving a yelp of surprise Harry nearly jumped out of his skin from fright. Swirling around he came face to face or was it chest to face with a fluffy brown tail and a smirking Gohan an amused gleam in his coal black eyes. Harry's heart started to speed up in his chest a blush creeping up on his face staining it a good shade of red. Never had he felt this feeling of warmth flowing through his at that moment not even when Cho was around him.

"Sorry I couldn't resist," Gohan sated with genuine laughter in his eyes but soon it was covered up with his cold mask of indifference, "It took longer then I thought to get my supplies so I apologize that I'm late."

"That's alright Gohan," Lupin assured warmly, "Now that we're together I'll be taking you and Harry her both to stay at the Borrow for the rest of the summer. Till then you can relax or study if you want. So let's go."

They were on their way to the entrance when Gohan stopped in his tracks feeling pain on his stomach. It felt like it was on fire burning away at him.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked worry shining in his emerald green eyes when he noticed the other boy stopping so suddenly.

"I'm fine," Gohan snapped coldly when the pain just suddenly vanished as suddenly as it came. 'What the hell was that?' he thought. "Nothing to worry about."

"Ummmm . . . . . if you say so," the green eyed teenager said uncertainly hesitating a bit not really sure if he should believe him.

"Well, well, well. Why look its bloody Potter," someone sneered behind the Boy-Who-Lived, "Still alive I see."

"What do you want Malfoy," Harry spat out not turning around to look at the other older teen but anger consuming his features.

This seemed to interest Gohan because his impression of Harry was that he was a weak, shy, and wimpy individual but seeing this other side of the older boy changed his option on him. It seemed the other teenager didn't notice him so Gohan just kicked back and watched to see what would happen.

"Want? The only thing I want is your total humiliation that's what I want the most," Malfoy stated smugly, "I want everyone to know you're not all that your cracked up to be."

"If that's what you're expecting your not going to get it," Harry said turning around to face the other teenager with anger burning in his emerald green eyes.

All Malfoy did was look to the side in boredom. That was when he spotted Gohan right behind Harry. Walking passed the steaming Harry Malfoy smirked with an unreadable glint in his ice blue eyes.

"Who might you be?" the blond teenager asked smirk still in place, "Dragging another innocent under your wing Potter?" he sneered over his shoulder then focused his attention on Gohan again, "My names Draco Malfoy. You're a first year aren't you?"

"I'm Son Gohan. I don't care. Yes I'm a first year," Gohan answered impassively eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest.

"I have to say you have guts to talk to me that way," Draco chuckled in amusement, "Are you a muggle born?"

'What the hell is a muggle born?' the half saiyan thought to himself, "That's none of your business," he growled out getting a little annoyed with this human tail coiling under his shirt.

"Leave him alone Malfoy," Harry hissed in anger thinking Draco was going to pick on Gohan.

"What if I don't want to leave him alone?" the blond teenager sneered in the other teenager's direction, "What are you going to do about it Potter?"

"Amusing as this is but I would like to go now Harry," Gohan interrupted the two's little spat and bickering of the older teenagers a frown of annoyance on his face.

Both fifth years seemed to look away from Gohan in embarrassment at the immature scene they make in front of a first year of all people.

Neither didn't know why, but they had warm feelings in the pits of their stomachs when they even looked at Gohan drawing feelings so strong that it was over whelming to them. Unknown to both teenagers it actually was the half saiyan's sent that was making them react this way. Making them feel they should dominate the small boy.

Back with Draco he was in a confused daze, usually he would have had a witty remark to say to Harry right then, but with the demi-saiyan so near he felt like a bubbling love struck fool in the first year. This plain out irritated him wondering what the bloody hell was wrong with him! He was a Malfoy for crying out loud! So caught up with his struggle over his thoughts he nearly missed Harry and Gohan ready to leave. So he did what his pride told him, step in front of the duo halting their progress. A smirk covered his confused face hiding that he was vulnerable at the moment.

"Oh don't leave just yet Potter," Malfoy mocked, "I still haven't given you your welcome back gift," he was then drawing his wand.

"Move aside Malfoy," Harry growled in warning also drawing his wand from his sleeve not liking on bit of the other boy's presence.

While the two fifth year boy's were going at it with tooth and nail Gohan was slowly growing dizzy with pain griping his stomach once again. It was almost like the same kind of pain that he felt before meeting Malfoy, but worst more intense bringing him wave upon wave of agony. A wave of fire burning the depths of his being attacking his soul. This sensation reached all the way to the back of his head making him want to scream in pure torture but he held himself back fighting it with all his power trying to get a hold of himself valuing his pride more then his health. Then that was when it came, that eerily slimy whisper of darkness.

(My blood . . . . . . come to me my child.) a sinister but powerful voice hissed in the depths of his mind. (Become my chosen and receive your gift from me to you.)

"Who are you?" Gohan whispered obvious to the things happening around him.

(I am your guide to power my child, your teacher, your friend, your family, your slave, **your** **master**.) the voice hissed in sickening pleasure.

"I don't understand," the young demi-saiyan whispered letting out a small whimper, distressed like a new born cub, but soon that distress turned into anger. "What to do you want from me?"

The voice chuckled. (In due time my child you will understand and as for what I want be patients and grow strong with power. Accept my gift to you that will come in handy in the near future.)

Hesitating for a second he didn't know what to do but his mouth spoke before his thoughts.

" . . .ok . . .," Gohan whispered/gasped out through his dry throat.

The presence radiated with satisfaction then went silent. Soon the pain ended quickly leaving Gohan panting slightly afterward. Regaining his thoughts sweat dripping down his forehead he looked up with glazed eyes. It took him a second to fully register that Draco and Harry were still bickering while throwing random spells at each other and him barely moving away from a spell that got to close. Gohan's eye twitched showing his irritation at the scene before him, but at the same time still wondering who was that person speaking to him not to long ago in his own mind. He pondered this for a few seconds but shoved it to the back of his brain to think upon another time. Shaking his head from these thoughts he faced the arguing teenagers head on with a hard edge to his eyes. Both fifth years were glaring daggers at one another not giving in one inch to stubborn to be defeated by their enemy. Seeing this was going no where he stepped in between them halting their heated anger, like throwing a cool ocean over a burning camp fire.

"Stop. I'm getting irritated with you people screaming at each other and throwing magic every where," Gohan said with cold detachment, but anger clearly showing in his eyes. "It was nice to meet you Draco," was his last words before grabbing Harry's hand and tugging him away to catch up with Remeus.

Both Harry and Draco were stunned but gave way to being pissed, Draco because Harry was to close to Gohan; and Harry because the demi-saiyan addressed Malfoy by his first name. The-boy-lived looked back at the bleached blond teenager with a bit of jealousy and anger, but was showing smugness saying that he won this round for he got to be close to Gohan and be around him for the rest of the summer. Seeing that expression on the Potter boy's face made Draco seethed at his enemy vowing that he would some how humiliate him in front of Gohan someday planning it all in advance for the up coming year. Then he stopped in his train of thought with a screeching crash.

'When did I even start caring that he got attention from a boy? When in the bloody hell did I start liking the same gender?!'

And to think this little war would continue to go on till Gohan becomes a fifth year himself.

--------

By the time both students caught up with the older wizard Lupin, Harry was the shade of a ripped tomato caused by having physical contact with the younger black haired boy. Gohan glanced over at the emerald eyed teen taking note that he was beat red but didn't say anything because he really didn't care why he was red at all ignoring it entirely passing it off as a thing that he didn't feel like knowing. He let go of the older boy's hand and walked into step with the professor not saying a word to deep in his own thoughts once he passed off Harry's strange behavior. If it didn't have to do with his battles or problems then it was by passed.

'Should I trust that voice in my head? Doubt I should . . . . . but I don't feel as angry and hatful as I did before I came here,' Gohan thought to himself trying to piece together the voice's intentions.

"Why?"

"Did you say something Gohan?" Lupin asked looking over at him questionably.

"No. nothing at all," was his answer.

Harry was staring at Gohan in concern and suspicion. He didn't know what to think anymore with the younger boy around making him feel these weird emotions that he should only feel for the opposite sex.

While the-boy-who-lived was pondering these thoughts Gohan was sorting out his own. The demi-saiyan didn't know when he would get the gift that the strange voice mentioned and it was troubling. Was it a trap? Did he know the person from his past? What it an old enemy of his father's? Can he even trust this person in his thoughts? All these questions swarmed his mind but there was on that stood out from the rest. Was he finally going crazy? Not paying attention to his surroundings he didn't notice they stopped right in front of a fire place.

"Gohan?"

He looked up to meet Harry's eyes.

"We're going to travel through the floo net work so do what Lupin and I do ok?"

The half breed looked at both Harry and Lupin in confusion.

"Fine," was his answer still confused not really trusting him on his words.

Harry went first. Stepping up he pulled out a small bag that seemed to contain green powder of some kind in it with horrible stench to it that did not agree with his saiyan nose. Grabbing a bit the emerald green eyed teenager threw it into the fire making the flames green as the powder then shouted 'The Borrow' loud and clear stepping into the inferno. Soon he was gone; out of sight the demi-saiyan raised a brow at this.

"Now you go now," the oldest wizard smiled encouragingly.

The first year sighed in contempt and thought the transportation was stupid and lacking so he went to where Harry was his way. He brought his two fingers to his forehead then searched out for the messy black haired teen's energy and winked out of existence right before Lupin's eyes. He nearly fell over in shock, but straitened hurriedly throwing a pinch of floo powder and jumping into his destination.

Thinking to himself, 'I didn't know he could aparate.'

--------

Once Harry made it to his destination he waited for Gohan to arrive after him, but sadly that was not meant to be. The second time that day Harry was jumping out of his skin from fright when said demi-saiyan appeared next to him instead of from the fireplace.

"Y-you can aparate?" was all the black haired teen could get out.

"Aparate?" the younger of the two looked puzzled from the strange word frown forming on his face.

"Yeah. Teleporting from one point to another using magic," he explained, "Very few can do it at a young age mostly the older wizards and witches can do it. So were did you learn it if you didn't know about magic?"

"One: it wasn't magic and Two: no one taught me I learned it on my own form watching . . . someone else," Gohan stated flatly crossing his arms against his chest.

"So what was it?" Harry asked confused at the younger of the two's attitude since it got even colder when he asked.

"It's call IT," was all he said.

"IT? What does it mean?" the boy-who-lived pressed on.

Sighing in irritation but replied, "It means Instant Transmission. The ability of using your life energy or Ki to move as fast as light to another point or to lock on to another Ki position and going were they are."

"Wow that's amazing it's just like when you were dueling that Vegita person," the messy black haired teen said in awe.

The young demi-saiyan snorted at Harry's chosen word, dueling, more like a death match when fighting the saiyan prince. Not too soon after Gohan's arrival the sometimes werewolf appeared out of the fire place. When Lupin was about to open his mouth and say something the young first year interrupted him.

"I didn't aparate and it's not magic let's leave it at that alright professor?" the boy growled from within his throat agitation clearly seen though his body.

Nodding ok for now he led the two students into the living room of the small cottage.

"I guess you'll be meeting the Weasly's soon so I'll be right back, have to do errands before we settle down till the beginning of term," and with that final sentence he was gone with a loud pop.

Both stood there in silence Harry looking a little lost on what to do with Gohan with out the professor to help out and wanting to look for one of his best friends Ron while the half saiyan just didn't give a damn at that point he just was studying his surroundings looker for any possible threats to him. This award silence didn't last very long though when the Hogwarts students heard shouting coming from outside the front door. With that short warning the door slammed open reveling a heard of people with red flaming hair. Pesificly two red heads were throwing around magic carelessly, not noticing that one of their shots headed inside the house directly at Gohan.

"Hey mate watch out!"

No one had a chance of reaching the boy before it hit him and none of them were fast enough to do a counter spell so the demi-saiyan took his own actions his eyes turning sea blue-green.

To be continued . . . . . . .

AN: I know this is early but I need votes to tell who is going to be with Gohan in his maybe fourth or fifth year. And to people who don't like the yaoi in this story then don't read it there are lots of other Harry Potter and Dragon Ball Z crossovers out there that don't have yaoi it and this one is for the people who LIKE yaoi in it so go look somewhere else.

Harry/Gohan - 0

Draco/Gohan - 0

Someone you choose from Harry Potter/Gohan - 0

Vegita/Gohan - 0

Trunks/Gohan - 0

Sharpner/Gohan - 0(haven't seen any of this pairing but one only)

Give me people you want to see with Gohan that I haven't put up there as a choice.

Oh and I'm going to say this down here if incase you didn't read up on the top before the story and more stuff attached at the end.

More AN: I took so long because I was having a very bad block on this story so give suggestions. Oh and I was too lazy to type the rest of it that I wrote on paper so I'm just not going to write it on paper first anymore. Review ok and don't flame me so bad because I lose confidence on writing this story and might abandon it if all I get are very good flames showing my damn mistakes!!! To tell you the truth I can make thinks up as I go but I'm a terrible planner and worst speller and with grammar so no more about my mistakes I don't have anyone willing to edit for me so I'll miss so small miss spellings and other mistakes so BACK OFF!!! I'm only writing this story so I can see if I'm good enough to catch a person's attention with my story and wanted to know if I was good enough to start making my own book and publish it in the future if at all. But I doubt it. Give votes and Reviews.


	4. AN

Ok I've decided to redo this fic and change a few thing about it. I'll be abandoning this fic and posting up a new version of it. I'm renaming it into "All I Ever Wanted" So if it isn't posted by the time you read this then look out for it.


End file.
